Trouvaille
⛏️ ⛑️ Trouvaille || ♂ || He/Him || Mud ⛑️ ⛏️ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. Trouvaille Technical Info Box Art None yet Creator ☃️ Universe Winterverse Role Minor Character Status Active Character Info Alias Shoveler Age ca 26 DY Gender Male ♂ Orientation Straight ⚤ Occupation Miner; Appraiser; Teacher Tribe MudWings Residence Mud Kingdom Powers Digging Other Info MBTI ESFJ Elemental Attribute Ground Relationship Info Relatives * Stalactite (adoptive son) * Mole (BigWing) * Sib group Allies * His sibs * The Miners * The Academy Enemies * Enemies of the Academy Entry for this contest Trouvaille is a male MudWing, who worked as a miner and treasure hunter, but later became the MudWing teacher at the Academy. __TOC__ ⛏️ Appearance ⛏️ Trouvaille is a very muscular large MudWing male. Though otherwise he is rather regular looking. He has a broad flat snout with a long scar on top, which he acquired from an accident in the mine. His scales are a reddish brown, coloured similar to lignite. He has long claws like a mole, good for shovelling and very hard, so they don't break off that easily. He has a light reddish brown underbelly with less hard scales than his back. The pouch around his neck is for collecting treasures that he wishes to keep. He wears a metal helmet with a lamplight on it. With his job it is not rare that he is often dusty and dirty. ⛏️ Personality ⛏️ Trouvaille is outgoing and friendly. He deeply cares for others and gets satisfaction out of other dragon's happiness. Seeing a student's sad face makes him sad, so he sees it as his duty to turns their frown upside down. He loves to use his talents and knowledge to help others. Trouvaille also loves his job and takes his responsibilities seriously. When he found the egg he felt like he needed to care for it. It is no surprise that he agreed to become a teacher for the new academy. He is a trustworthy dragon, and will always be there for emotional support to those who need it. Trouvaille is one to follow rules and traditions, and generally doesn't question those. He is responsible, dutiful and understanding. But he isn't one to try out new things, preferring to stick to the old fashioned way - if it works it works and there is no need change that. He also always tries to meet social expectations as he does not want to be cast out and alone, just as he was as an egg. ⛏️Abilities/Skills ⛏️ Firebreath: Trouvaille can breath fire, when it's warm enough. Breath Holding: Trouvaille can hold his breath for about an hour. Mud Camouflage: His brown toned scales and his ability to hold his breath allow him to hide in mud. Mud Healing: Bathing in mud can heal minor injuries and relief pain. Enhanced Durability: His hard backscales make him more resistant to pain and harm, however the scales are not inpenetratable as seen with his snout scar. Enhanced Strength: MudWings are usually physically stronger than other tribes and Trouvaille is no exception. Burrowing: He is good at digging. Equipment Pickaxe: Sometimes your own talons just aren't enough. Helmet: Protects the head. Also spends light. Newest technology. Honestly, Trouvaille has no clue how it works. The IceWings made it - probably with magic. ⛏️ Relationships ⛏️ Mole BigWings || Positive ♥ ♥ ♥ The BigWings of the family and the one, who had cared the most for Trouvaille. The MudWing loves all his sibs, but Mole is simply the best. Stalactite Adopted Child || Positive ♥ ♥ ♥ An odd dragonet that Trouvaille had found. Trouvaille loves the youngling as if he were his own flesh and blood. Well, MudWings usually don't do parenting, but this is different. The dragonet wasn't even a MudWing. All that matters is that Stalactite has some kind of family, that also loves him. Name Neutral ♥ ⛏️ Backstory ⛏️ Young Years For some reason Trouvaille was abandoned as an egg, somewhere deep in the mountains. MudWings usually lay multiple eggs in protected bunkhouses, which was not the case for Trouvaille's egg, which was more out in the open and all alone. It wasn't uncommon for the mother to leave the eggs and not check on them, but that was because the eggs were protected and thus pretty safe. And to that came that there were no other eggs, which was pretty suspicious. Luckily, his egg was found by a young miner named Mole. When the dragonet hatched, Mole took him to his home. He thought would be better for the dragonet to grow up in a sib group. Back at home the family accepted the new sib member with open arms, and treated him as if they were related by blood. Soon the dragonet, who was named Trouvaille, as he was a random lucky find, learned many useful things from his sibs, and eventually he too would become a miner just like them. The Egg Fast forward many years, the now adult dragon had seen many things. When it comes to valuing ores or treasures he was the one to go to. He was an appraiser and a miner. Sometimes he would dig for treasures, but that was merely a hobby. On one nice day, he was doing just that, digging in a deep cave - actually an artificial tunnel connected to a natural cave -, when he suddenly stumbled over something fascinating: a dragon egg. He was confused on how an egg would have landed in such a place, and after getting it checked by a doctor, he was surprised to hear that the egg was not only intact, but also contained a living dragonet. The doctor said that it was probably a NightWing hybrid egg, due to it's dark colouration. Trouvaille took the egg home as there was no way he could've brought it back to the cave. He didn't care about the dragonet's tribe, and decided to raise whatever was gonna hatch from there, just like how he himself was raised by unsibs. To his surprise the dragon that hatched from the egg was not what he had expected. It was a small dragonet with large ears and small eyes, and its scales were grey like stone. To that it also had fluff. The colouring wasn't the weirdest and the large ears could've been a mutation. And feathers was a thing that some SkyWings and IceWings had. The dragonet was supposedly a hybrid after all. The odd glittering spikes along its back and on its tail might've just been an indication of its IceWing heritage. So, was it a tribrid? Maybe, but the dragonet's oddness did not stop at its appearance. From time to time the small dragon, who Trouvaille had given the name Stalactite, would eat rocks, dirt and even gemstones. Stalactite didn't seem harmed by doing this, so Trouvaille (usually) let him do it. As long as the dragonet stayed away from the stuff that was for sale. That, and Trouvaille's treasure chest. It was weird, but maybe it was normal for the dragonet, who Trouvaille suspected to belong to a totally unknown tribe. The dragonet also really hated the light, which may have something to do with his small whiteish eyes. Stalactite definitely wasn't blind, but his vision was different. On another note, the dragonet was very good at climbing and digging, and he could also locate gemstones. He couldn't fly well though as his wings were pretty small. Of course, Trouvaille eventually decided to tell someone about the dragonet. He turned to the same doctor as before, who concluded that it indeed did not belong to any tribe known to dragonkind. She also confirmed that Stalactite used echolocation. The doctor advised Trouvaille to go talk to some older miners, and ask them about miners tales that mention an kind of unusual tribe. So, he did. Fisherdragons, explorers and miners had one main thing in common: They al had various myths and stories to tell. Fisherdragons usually would talk about the creatures living in the ocean; explorers could tell you about creatures living pretty much anywhere - be it a monster in the mountains or an odd bird shouting its name in the forest. For miners those made up (or not) creatures inhabited the caves and the world underground. There were many tales, such as a giant scavenge civilisation underground, a giant dragon that causes earthquakes and definitely lying beneath the continent. Stuff like that. But the most compelling one and the one Trouvaille was interested in was the myth of an eighth tribe, which lives in the mountains inside caves. The CaveWings, as the tribe was called, is said to have developed from NightWings, who had to flee and hide - ending up in those caves, which their descendants live in to this day. But nobody ever in the history of mining had encountered any signs of a city or any dragons down there. Nobody, until Trouvaille made his lucky discovery: Stalactite. Only few dragons knew about Trouvaille having found an egg, but nobody else besides the doctor knew that this dragonet was of a totally unknown tribe. And it should be kept that way. Trouvaille could already imagine if the rumors about a CaveWing spread. He had of course heard of this NovaWing, and the hundreds of dragons that travel to his place just to see him. It was kinda stupid, but Trouvaille's opinion didn't really matter, because it wouldn't stop the same thing from happening once the public learns about Stalactite. At least the NovaWing chose it himself to go public with this. But Stalactite was still a dragonet, and should not be subjected to this. As a miner he already lived in the little populated mountains, so it wasn't hard to keep the kid away from other dragons. Invitation To The Academy News about a new school being opened, which would accept dragons of any kind started to spread over the continent. At first Trouvaille kinda dismissed it. He didn't need to go to school as an adult after all. But then he remembered the almost six-year-old dragonet in his care. Trouvaille had thought about the dragonet's future several times. He couldn't continue live in hiding. But on the other hand, how will other dragons react when seeing Stalactite? He was well aware that dragons weren't all kind. And the dragonet eventually had to see more of the world anyway. Maybe sending him to a school on neutral ground, where dragons of any tribe come together despite bad intertribal relationships, was a good idea. Trouvaille had to speak to Stalactite and the school's principal first though. The conversation with Stalactite went quite well. The principal was all that was left. Trouvaille was surprised to learn that the principal was not just a hybrid but rather a tribrid (potentially even more). Comodo, the principal, was a very kind dragon. He probably also understood more than anyone how it was to be an outcast. Another surprising thing was that it wasn't Trouvaille, who went to the principal, but rather it was Comodo, who seeked out Trouvaille. For various reasons. The older dragon had heard of Trouvaille's appraising skills, and knowledge in geology. And somehow Comodo could also tell that Trouvaille wanted to talk to the tribrid about someone. That principal was really not a normal dragon. The two had spoken. And they came to a conclusion. The dragonet would go to the school. He turned out to not be the only unusual dragon there according to Comodo. The principal additionally offered Trouvaille a job at the school. Originally just so Trouvaille and Stalactite wouldn't be parted, as the young dragon didn't like to be without his guardian. But soon Trouvaille took a liking to teaching the new generation. And he teaches to this day. ⛏️ Trivia ⛏️ The word trouvaille refers to a lucky find. He sometimes finds cool things while mining, wich he collects at home in a chest. He loves fireflies, and finds that the light they emit is magic. Trouvaille really isn't good with new technology. ⛏️ Gallery ⛏️ File:Trouvaille pixel.png File:Trouvaille trad doodles.jpeg|Prototype appearance for dragon and human form, ye I can't draw MudWings or helmets Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Winter314) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress